Class Reunion
by Dave Sek
Summary: Ten years in the future David Alleyne, the new New Mutant known as Prodigy, is forced to come face to face with a terrible tragedy.
1. Ashes to Ashes

David watched helplessly as Sofia's coffin was lowered into the ground.

David was struck by an overwhelming feeling of guilt. He had tried for so long to convince Sofia to leave the Brotherhood, but she had refused. Ever since she had stepped foot in the Xavier Institute ten years ago, she had become determined to be a hero. At least she'd be happy, David knew. Even though it cost her her life, Sofia died a hero.

David shot a glance at Julian, who was sitting in the front row, and felt such hatred that it nearly took David's breath away. David couldn't help but blame Julian for Sofia's death. It was Julian who had convinced Sofia, as well as several other of David's friends, to form a "good" version of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Unlike the X-Men, the Brotherhood had no base of operations; they went where they felt they were needed. And just five days ago, Julian had led the Brotherhood into the heart of New York City.

Just under a month ago, a powerful mutant calling himself Seraph had launched an all-out attack on mankind. Seraph had convinced several mutants to join his cause, which made him all the more dangerous. Seraph had wiped out several countries as well as the entire continent of Australia within a week. Just last week he had wiped out millions of people in Mexico City before heading to New York.

The Avengers had been the first to respond to Seraph's attack. Seraph and his followers had swatted them aside as if they were nothing. In front of news cameras that were recording the battle live, Seraph sent a message to his opponents by murdering Captain America for all to see.

The Brotherhood had been the next to arrive. Several members that David had never met were dead within minutes. Santo's body literally exploding and it appeared as though he were dead. If not for the X-Men's arrival, he likely would have been. Josh had used his powers to fuse Santo's body back together. Anyone else Josh would have been unable to save, but Santo's unique ability to dislodge body parts worked in his favor. Unfortunately for Josh he was so busy healing Santo that he didn't see Seraph behind him. The X-Men had decided to hold off on Josh's funeral until his parents could be found.

For the first time since his attack on mankind had begun, Seraph realized he wasn't all-powerful. Seraph found himself reeling under the combined might of the Brotherhood and X-Men. Seraph found himself so distracted that several of his followers, whom had been under Seraph's mental control, joined the fight against him. Using her powers, which had grown so much in strength since she first arrived at Xavier's, Sofia was able to impale Seraph through the chest with a blast of air. The move killed Seraph within moments, but not before he was able to lash out one last time. With his dying breath Seraph managed cause Sofia's heart to implode on itself, killing her instantly.

David hated Julian for having convinced Sofia to join his team, but deep down he knew he was being too hard on the man. Julian hadn't telekinetically twisted Sofia's arm to join; she had been more than willing to. Seraph very easily could have taken over the world if not for Sofia. And despite all that, David knew he should cut Julian some slack for one other reason. David knew that no one was more devastated about Sofia's death than Julian had been. Julian hadn't just lost a teammate; he had lost his loving wife and the mother of his two children.

As David climbed to his feet, he watched as Santo moved towards Julian's side. While David had never liked either man, he recognized that they were good friends to each other. Santo would do anything for Julian, and he knew Julian would do the same. They were just as close as David and Sofia had been at one point and David didn't pity the man. He didn't know what was worse; losing your best friend or having to watch your best friend suffer at having lost the love of his life.

David felt awkward when he realized Santo and Julian were the only members of the Brotherhood attending the funeral, but he knew why that was. Aside from Cessily, Santo and Julian were the only members of the Brotherhood who had survived the battle with Seraph. According to Kim, Julian had asked Cessily to keep an eye on his children while he went to the funeral. Though they were old enough to understand the concept of death, Julian had believed it unhealthy for them to watch their mother get buried.

"It's truly a shame when a good woman dies so young," David heard a voice behind him say.

Standing up, David turned to see who had spoken. It was a young woman, approximately his own age, that reminded him quite a bit of Sofia. Her skin and hair were the same color and, like Sofia, she was an extremely attractive woman. David briefly wondered if she were a relative, perhaps a cousin that had grown up in Venezuela, but dismissed the thought. According to Sofia she had no remaining female relatives, at least not any their own age.

"Do I know you?" David asked, his heard turned inquisitively to the side.

"It is me, Sooraya Qadir," the young woman said with a smile. 


	2. Catching Up

"Sooraya?" David gasped, surprised by his former classmate's new look. "I didn't recognize you."

"There is no reason you should have," Sooraya responded. "You have never even seen my face."

"That's right," David realized. "What happened to your burqa?"

"Let us just say that I have been facing a bit of spiritual confusion in the last few years," Sooraya said. From the sadness in her voice David wanted to probe her for more information, but he decided it wasn't his place. He and Sooraya had never been the closest of friends. The truth is David and Sooraya had never been particularly close. And a part of him still couldn't get over the fact that Sooraya was revealing her face in public. The burqa had been such a huge part of who she was that he felt he was now looking at a virtual stranger.

"I have to admit, I'm a bit surprised to see you here," David admitted. "Aside from Jay, you were never particularly close to anyone in school. How did you hear about the funeral?"

Two seconds after the question was out of his mouth, David wished he could take it back. _Stupid question,_ he thought to himself. Fortunately Sooraya didn't seem to think so. "I suspect there are not many Americans who do not know of Sofia's sacrifice," Sooraya responded with a smile. "Even the most bigoted of newscasters is singing her praises. Sofia was a very special woman."

"I agree."

David jumped slightly, having not heard Julian and Santo approach him from behind. David turned to face Julian, the first time he had looked the man in the eyes since Sofia's death. He didn't know how he wanted to respond, whether to hug the man or slap him in the face.

"I'm glad you both could make it," Julian said, his expression soft and somber. "You both look well."

"Thank you," Sooraya said, her eyes dodging to the ground. David couldn't help but notice that her face reddened slightly. _She has a crush on him,_ he realized.

A part of him was sickened by the thought. Julian's wife had just died. But David had to admit that Julian was a very attractive man and there was no way Sooraya could turn off her feelings, even during a time such as this. David was reminded of the time Julian and Sooraya had been teammates in the Hellions squad back in high school. Sooraya was always a good student and seemed pretty smart, yet she had done many foolish things under Julian's command. Looking back on it, David suspected Sooraya had feelings for Julian even back then. _Old habits die hard,_ he thought to himself.

"David, it's good to see again."

The deep voice came from Santo, who had been David's biggest rival during their time at Xavier's. David had never been close to Julian, but he had made peace with the man when he discovered Sofia's feelings for him. Santo, on the other hand, had remained distant from the rest of David's friends. It seemed off to hear Santo saying something nice to him, but he was glad the big man could put aside their differences in honor of Sofia.

"How have you been?" David asked, instantly regretting the question as soon as it was past his lips. _Stupid question,_ he thought to himself. Santo had been involved in the battle with Seraph and had nearly even been killed before Josh healed him. Then again, knowing how strong Josh was, it was quite possible that Santo HAD been killed in the battle. No one knew for sure how powerful Josh was; he might have been able to bring back the dead.

_Too bad he couldn't have used his powers to save himself,_ David thought.

hr>

Later that night David returned to his hotel room to lie down. Professor Xavier, who had returned to the school after three years in Genosha, had invited everyone attending Sofia's funeral a place to sleep in the mansion, but David had refused his offer. While he knew the beds were much more comfortable at Xavier's than at the Holiday Inn's, he refused to stay at the mansion. While Sofia wasn't actually an X-Man, she WAS a hero, and David felt Xavier's was condoning the dangerous lifestyle that had taken Sofia's life.

David was disturbed from his thoughts by a knock at the door. Climbing from his bed, David wondered who would possibly be paying him a visitor at this hour. He briefly wondered if it was Sooraya before dismissing the notion. Sooraya may no longer wear the burqa, but he doubted she would be paying men any visits this late at night. Opening the door, David was surprised to see Santo.

"What are you doing here?" David asked, falling back into old habits. He knew Santo had matured, but a part of him still considered the man a rival. Santo, for his part, didn't seem to notice the tone in David's voice. The big mountain of rock was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm here to make you an offer," Santo said, his voice low and deep, "an offer you simply _can't_ refuse."


End file.
